


Extenuating Circumstances

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Written for the ncis_flashfic "Picture" challenge. It could have been blackmail, or pure maliciousness. Fortunately, Tony had better luck than that.





	Extenuating Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. Also, I did the sex scene differently from the way I usually write 'em. Hope you like it. *g*  


* * *

Tony knocked on Gibbs's door and pushed it open almost at once. "Gibbs?" he called out, stepping into the front hallway and shutting the door behind himself. 

"In the living room." 

And _that_ was almost as unusual as getting called over to Gibbs's home less than an hour after the team had left the office. He'd only been to Gibbs's house on a few occasions, always for work, and he always found him either at the door or in the basement. 

Tony's gut had been telling him ever since Gibbs called that this had nothing to do with work. He only grew more certain of that when he entered Gibbs's living room and found the man sitting on his couch, a plain, brown, 9 by 12 envelope on the coffee table in front of him. There was a mug on the table, too, but Gibbs wasn't even holding onto it, never mind drinking from it. Tony's stomach turned over nervously. 

"What's going on, Gibbs?" he asked, coming to stand by the coffee table. 

"Sit," Gibbs ordered, pointing to the armchair nearest his end of the couch. 

Tony sank into it warily, eyeing Gibbs. "Am I in trouble?" 

"No." Gibbs put his hand on the envelope and slid it across the table to Tony. "But you need to see this." 

Despite the rather abrupt reassurance, if he could even call it that, Tony only felt more anxious as he lifted the envelope off the table. It had been sliced open at one end, presumably by Gibbs. Tony held onto the other end and shook the envelope, catching the contents with his free hand as they slid out. 

They were pictures. Big, letter sized, glossy color prints. Tony looked down at the first and his breath stopped in his throat. He didn't notice another small packet sliding out of the envelope and falling to the table with a soft _smack_. 

It was him. In a club, dressed up and dancing...intimately and enthusiastically with his partner. None of which would have been problem if his partner had been a woman, but in _this_ photo Tony was plastered knees to nipples against another guy. Quickly, Tony flipped through the rest of the photos, but they were all from the club. Nothing from afterwards. 

Still, if that small mercy preserved a bit of his privacy, it didn't preserve a hell of a lot else. Tony licked dry lips and swallowed before he spoke. "How am I not in trouble, Boss?" he asked, not looking up from the pictures. He flipped through them more slowly instead, taking in the details now that he knew they were all from the club. 

The high quality of the pictures told him they'd almost certainly been taken with a regular camera, instead of the small, stealth kind. Although even standard cameras came pretty small these days. But then, all the photos were from inside the club. Tony had been on his guard all the way to the club, on his way into the club, as he paid the cover, when he left, all the way to the motel, and in the motel. He'd made sure he took long enough that Ben, his companion for the night, would get there first and rent the room for the two of them and he'd been careful to make sure he wasn't seen going in. 

But while he'd actually been inside the club, he'd let his guard down. After all, everyone there was there for the same reason he was. Or so he'd thought. He hadn't bothered to check for cameras inside, hadn't bothered to be discreet, to hide. Hell, he'd _wanted_ to be seen. To be wanted. And he _had_ been wanted. God, but that had been a good night. At the time, anyway. 

Slowly, Tony became aware that Gibbs hadn't answered his question. He forced himself to look up. "Boss?" 

"You're not in trouble because I'm about as bent as you are," Gibbs said calmly. 

Tony blinked. "But...you were married three times." 

Gibbs snorted. "There was no shortage of women left in your wake, either, DiNozzo." 

Tony couldn't help the sudden half grin. "Yeah, okay, so the two aren't exactly mutually exclusive, but I still wouldn't ever have pegged you as bi." 

"That was the point." Gibbs's voice was dry. "But someone has you pegged pretty well." 

Tony winced. "What are we going to do about this?" he asked, waving the pictures a little. "I mean, it obviously isn't about blackmail, because they never sent the photos to me with any kind of demand. If you don't do anything, surely the next step is to send copies to the Director." A sudden gloom settled over Tony. "And I'm pretty sure she'd love to have an excuse to boot me out." 

"I don't think whoever sent these meant you any harm," Gibbs said. 

"How do you figure that?" Tony asked incredulously. "They just outed me to my _boss._ The chances that you'd be okay with this were a lot smaller than the chances that you wouldn't and you know it." 

"Two reasons." Gibbs reached down and picked up a second, smaller envelope from the coffee table. Tony remembered it falling when he'd upended the first, but he'd been too distracted by the photos to pay much attention. Now Gibbs opened the small envelope and withdrew a set of negatives. "They didn't keep the negatives, so I don't think they're interested in distributing any more copies," he said. 

Tony felt himself relax just a fraction as he took the negatives from Gibbs and checked to see if there were any missing. At first glance, there didn't seem to be. There were even negatives of pictures that hadn't been in the envelope. "And the second reason?" he prompted. 

Gibbs grimaced a little. "I made a comment to Abby a week or so ago," he said, with the air of a confession. "I...think she might have taken the pictures herself." 

" _Abby?_ " Tony blurted. "What the hell did you say to her that she thought _this_ ," he waved the pictures again, "would be a good idea?" 

Gibbs visibly took a breath and looked Tony right in the eye. "I might have suggested that I'd make a move on you if I have any reason to think you might be interested." 

_Make a move on me?_ Tony mouthed silently. "Make a move?" he managed after a moment, his voice uncomfortably high with amazement. "On _me?_ " 

"Why not?" 

"Rule number 12?" Tony suggested weakly. 

"Extenuating circumstances," Gibbs said shortly. 

" _What_ extenuating circumstances?" 

Gibbs glared at him. "Your habit of getting nearly killed," he snapped. "If you're going to keep shaving it that close, I don't want to risk waiting until the Director forces me behind a desk." 

"Hey, you were the one who walked into a hostage situation last time!" Tony shot back. 

"Well, then I guess I've got double the reason not to wait," Gibbs snarled. 

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment and then, completely unexpectedly, broke down laughing. Once he started, he couldn't seem to stop. He laughed until he cried, until the knot of unrelenting fear in his chest had unraveled and he felt relaxed for the first time in...well, a hell of a long time. 

When he finally calmed down and dried his eyes, though, Gibbs didn't look particularly amused. "If you weren't interested," he said stiffly. "All you had to do was say so." 

"Oh, shit," Tony said quickly. "It's not that, Boss. It's just, I've been walking around scared to death I'd slip up and you'd find out how much I want you and now here we are, arguing about why we should or shouldn't get together. It's just _funny_." 

Gibbs's expression relaxed. "How much you want me?" he asked, eyes glittering. 

Tony could feel his ears go hot, though he suppressed the rest of the blush. "Well, yeah," he said, looking down at the photos he'd dropped on the coffee table in the midst of his laughing fit. 

Then the photos were blocked out of his sight as Gibbs moved into his field of view and sat on the table directly across from him. Still, Tony couldn't bring himself to look up. Warm, firm fingers trailed over his jaw and urged him to raise his gaze. Tony couldn't breathe as he met Gibbs's eyes. 

"How much, Tony?" Gibbs asked, quiet but implacable. 

Tony licked his lips. He didn't miss the way Gibbs noted the motion. "A lot, Boss," Tony said roughly. "A hell of a lot." 

Gibbs's thumb brushed across Tony's lips. "Good," he murmured. Tony caught his breath and Gibbs leaned towards him and then his lips were on Tony's and Tony didn't want to breathe, not if it meant losing Gibbs's mouth. 

God, Gibb's _mouth_. Hot and so careful at first, as if he was just testing the waters, just seeing how much Tony would let him get away with. The more Tony kissed back the more Gibbs gave him, his tongue reaching out for a slick caress. Tony drew it into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Gibbs's fingers were curling around the nape of his neck now, holding him as Gibbs twined his tongue about Tony's and drew it back into his own mouth, letting the taste of him overwhelm Tony. Distantly Tony registered the soft sounds he was making in the back of his throat. Hungry sounds. Needy sounds. He leaned forward after Gibbs's retreating mouth and found his hands braced on Gibbs's thighs, firm, broad muscle under his fingers. 

Gibbs's hand tightened on his neck, holding him for a moment, just long enough to pull their lips apart. "I want you in my bed," Gibbs said, low and hoarse. 

"Okay." Tony's heart was pounding, but he didn't hesitate. "Let's go." 

"You have to let me up first," Gibbs pointed out, lips curving up slightly. 

Tony looked down at his hands on Gibbs's thighs. "Right." He took his hands off Gibbs and sat back. 

Gibbs stood and stepped away from the coffee table. "Coming?" he asked, looking back at Tony. 

"Yes!" Tony jumped up. "Definitely. Sorry." 

Gibbs chuckled as Tony stepped up next to him. "I'll consider it a compliment," he said, settling a hand at the small of Tony's back as he guided him up the stairs. 

Tony flushed a little, but he was too distracted by the idea of going upstairs to be really embarrassed. He'd never been upstairs in Gibbs's home. Never. It was...kind of scary, actually. No sooner had he stepped up off the last step than he was struck by the overwhelming feeling that he just didn't _belong_ here. "Gibbs..." he said, trailing off uncertainly. 

Instead of answering verbally, Gibbs turned Tony to face him and drew him into another long, gentle kiss. Slowly Tony relaxed and just let himself enjoy the moment and revel in the knowledge that this was _Gibbs_ kissing him, Gibbs who wanted him, Gibbs pressed up against his body, Gibbs's cock hard and hot against his own. Tony rubbed their hips together a little harder and thrilled to the sound of Gibbs's soft, choked moan. 

"Come on," Gibbs said roughly, stepping away from Tony. He grabbed Tony's hand and led him into the bedroom. 

Tony glanced around, noticing the dark, polished wood of the queen sized bed frame and the white cotton sheets peeking out from under the edge of a dark blue comforter. Matching nightstands stood on either side of the bed, though one of them was empty of everything but a lamp. 

He toed off his shoes automatically and noticed that Gibbs was already in bare feet. How had he managed to not to notice that before? Okay, so feet weren't exactly high on his list of attributes to check out, but Gibbs in bare feet just seemed infinitely more relaxed than Tony had ever imagined him. 

Tony dragged his eyes up just in time for Gibbs to hook his fingers in behind Tony's belt and pull him close again. While Gibbs's hands were hard at work unbuckling and unzipping Tony pulled him into another kiss. God, but it was good to have Gibbs's mouth under his own. Tony let himself kiss harder, deeper and Gibbs just kept rising to meet him. 

Feeling his pants slide down his legs, Tony stepped out of them and kicked them aside without ever breaking the kiss. His heart was thundering in his chest and his cock was straining at his briefs and he couldn't wait to feel Gibbs's skin against his own. Blindly, Tony fumbled at Gibbs's shirt, finally finding the buttons and slipping them through the holes while Gibbs worked on his pants. 

They broke the kiss at last to shed undershirts and briefs and then Tony had to stop and just _look_ for a moment. Gibbs was lean and covered with salt and pepper hair and his cock stood out from his belly, dark with arousal. 

"Christ, you're beautiful," Gibbs muttered. 

Tony realized suddenly that Gibbs was running an admiring gaze over him, too. "You're pretty hot, yourself," he said. He stepped closer and ran a hand down Gibbs's shoulder, over his chest and around his hip, letting it come to rest on the curve of his ass, still firm and round despite his age. 

Gibbs chuckled softly and tilted his head to lick and kiss at Tony's throat. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs found that spot just under his jaw that always made him shudder and oh, _fuck_ , he knew just how to use his teeth. "How..." Tony lost his train of thought at another nip to that spot and moaned, eyes sliding shut. He put his other arm around Gibbs and held onto his ass with both hands, squeezing half-unconsciously as Gibbs worked that little patch of sensitive skin until Tony's breath was stuttering through his lips and his cock ached where it was caught between them. 

"How," Tony tried again, scraping together what fragments of coherence he could find. "How do you want to do this?" 

"Mmmmm," Gibbs nuzzled into his throat for a moment more before pulling back and smiling wickedly. "I think," he said, "I want you to fuck me." 

Tony felt the next thump of his heartbeat as a throb through his whole body. For a moment he could only stare. 

"That a problem?" Gibbs asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"No!" Tony said emphatically. " _Hell_ , no. Not a problem at all. Jesus." He felt like he'd come if he said one more word, but he had to ask. "On your back or hands and knees?" 

"On my back," Gibbs said, eyes glittering. He stepped backwards toward the bed, his hands on Tony's hips drawing him along. "I want to watch you." 

"Oh, God," Tony moaned. He crawled onto the bed after Gibbs and found himself kneeling between Gibbs's spread legs, his hands on either side of Gibbs's shoulders. "Oh, God," he breathed again and leaned down to kiss Gibbs, hard and deep and desperate with hunger. 

Gibbs's hands slid into his hair and held him there, kissing until Tony was breathless and shaking and burning with hunger for the man beneath him. He pulled back and caught Gibbs's eye. "Nightstand," Gibbs said, tongue sliding out to touch puffy lips. 

Tony pulled out the nightstand drawer and fumbled around until he felt a familiar square packet and a bottle of lube. "You've done this before, right?" Tony asked, slicking his fingers. 

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed. He bent his knees and spread his legs and Tony had to bite his lip to quiet a moan. "Tony." Tony looked up and met Gibbs's hot gaze. "Don't be too gentle." 

"You keep saying things like that and we're not going to get too far," Tony said shakily. Gibbs just smirked and bumped Tony with one of his knees. 

Tony drew in a steadying breath, took a firm hold of his control, and reached past Gibbs's gorgeous, flushed cock, and ran his slick fingertips over the man's tight hole. A shudder ran through Gibbs's body and Tony watched, transfixed, as Gibbs let his head fall back, his mouth opening as he released an unsteady breath. 

"Jesus," Tony muttered softly. He pushed one finger slowly into Gibbs without looking, his eyes too absorbed with the ripples of pleasure crossing Gibbs's face. Tony slowly fucked Gibbs with the single finger and then Gibbs rolled his hips to meet the motion and Tony's free hand fisted in the comforter as he struggled not to come, because that was the most incredibly _fucking_ sexy thing he'd ever seen. 

He pushed a second finger into Gibbs and the man _moaned_ and Tony moaned with him. His cock throbbed heavily, pressed so close against his belly that Tony could feel the slick touch of pre-come against his own skin. "You need another finger?" Tony asked hoarsely, hoping to God the answer was no, because he didn't think he could hold on for another finger. He twisted the two inside of Gibbs and watched another ripple of pleasure go through him. Jesus. 

"No," Gibbs said at last, breathless. "No, I'm good. I'm good. Come on." 

"Okay," Tony muttered. "Here we go." He pulled his fingers out of Gibbs, rolled on the condom, and slicked up his cock, teeth gritted against the aching, urgent need to come. Carefully he lined up against Gibbs's hole and oh, God, he had to stop thinking of Gibbs, just for a second, because he was never going to make it if he thought too hard about the fact that he was about to fuck _Gibbs_ and oh, shit, this was _not_ helping. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony pushed forward, slow but steady. He sobbed as he entered Gibbs and froze with just the tip of him inside that incredible heat, Gibbs's body clenched tight around him. For a moment there was only the sound of both of them panting harshly. 

"Keep going," Gibbs said, his voice almost completely unrecognizable, thick and hungry. 

Tony sucked in another breath and started moving again, burying his cock in Gibbs's hole. He kept going this time, not stopping until the curve of Gibbs's ass pressed into his groin and his balls were pressed close against Gibbs. "Oh, God," Tony moaned softly. He ran his hands up and down Gibbs's thighs, enjoyed the rough texture of the coarse hair under his hands. "You," he said, still panting a little. "Are so. Incredibly. Fucking. _Tight._ " 

Gibbs managed a breathless chuckle. "I can be tighter," he said, squeezing down on Tony. 

Tony gasped, hips jerking forward involuntarily, driving him deeper into Gibbs. Gibbs groaned and slowly lifted his legs, hooking them over Tony's shoulders. "Come on," he urged roughly. "Fuck me, Tony." 

"Oh, _Christ_ ," Tony moaned. Slowly he pulled his hips back, letting his cock slide out of Gibbs a little, leaving that tight, clinging heat only for a moment before he had to drive back inside, hard and probably rougher than he should have, but Gibbs only shuddered and pressed his heels against Tony's back, urging him on. 

Tony pulled out and thrust inside again, and again, and again. He built a rhythm, struggling not to just bury himself in Gibbs and stay there, grinding his cock into the man's ass until he came. God, he never wanted to leave that incredible, tight heat, but the shock of seeing Gibbs arch his body in pleasure at every thrust, the eager press of heels at Tony's back, the moans that tore themselves from Gibbs's throat were worth it. 

Tony settled into a rhythm, eyes fixed on Gibbs's face as their bodies came together with the loud slap of flesh on flesh. Slowly Gibbs pried his eyes open and the look in them was almost enough to throw Tony off his rhythm. Hot and bright and Tony couldn't look away, could only drive his cock into Gibbs's body that much harder, could only grind himself against Gibbs that little bit longer when they came together. 

Eyes fixed on Tony, Gibbs slowly slid his hand down his own sweat slicked body and wrapped it around his thick, proud cock. Tony watched, driving his own cock into the tight grip of Gibbs's body even as Gibbs fisted his dick and started jerking, fast and rough. 

Moaning helplessly, Tony forced himself to drag himself out of the tight clutch of Gibbs's hole. He grunted as he thrust back inside and knew his rhythm was growing jerky and uneven. "Gibbs," he panted. 

Eyes glittering, Gibbs rubbed his thumb over the slick head of his cock and lifted his hand to lay his fingers along Tony's cheek, presenting his thumb to Tony's mouth. With a soft groan Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs's thumb and sucked, eyes sliding shut as the taste of Gibbs exploded over his tongue and made his mouth water. He swallowed convulsively, sucking hard on Gibbs's thumb and circling it with his tongue before pulling back, letting the digit slip from his lips. 

Gibbs dropped his hand back to his cock and pressed his head back against the bed, eyes sliding shut as he stroked himself faster and harder. His mouth fell open in a soundless cry and his body tensed and then he was coming, his hand working his cock until the last bit of come had spurted onto his skin. 

Shuddering at the sight, Tony let himself go, let himself just fuck Gibbs, let himself drive into him and stay there for long moment, grinding into that unbelievable heat and tightness. "God," he moaned, clenching his eyes shut. "Oh, _God_ , Gibbs. So _fucking_ good." 

"Come on," Gibbs urged him on, voice low and heavy with satisfaction. "Come on, Tony, give it to me. Yeah. Yeah, there you go." 

Tony whined softly in the back of his throat and lunged forward and froze, buried to the hilt inside Gibbs. He clung to the man as his orgasm tore through him, crying out, hips bucking against Gibbs as he came and came. 

When his climax finally ebbed Tony could only lean against Gibbs's bent, no doubt sore, legs for a long moment while he tried to catch his breath. Eventually Gibbs eased his legs down off of Tony's shoulders and Tony managed to pull gently out of his body and dispose of the condom before he crawled up next to Gibbs and collapsed onto the bed. 

"Whoa," Tony said when he was feeling marginally coherent. 

"Whoa?" Gibbs asked, chuckling. "Whoa is good?" 

Tony snorted. "Whoa is fucking amazing," he said, smiling tiredly. 

"Good," Gibbs sat up slowly. "Come on. Shower." 

"Trust me, I do not have the energy for a shower right now." Tony was fighting the edge of sleep. 

"So much for the sex machine," Gibbs said, eyes twinkling. 

Tony glared up at him. "This was not ordinary sex. You can't measure it on the same scale." 

Gibbs laughed and patted him on the thigh. "If you're going to sleep in this bed with me, you're going to have a shower," he said firmly. 

"This is non-negotiable?" Tony asked plaintively. 

"Yeah." Gibbs curled a hand around Tony's arm and tugged him up into a sitting position. "I'll help," he said, the corner of his mouth curving up. 

"Well," Tony said, contemplating sharing a shower with Gibbs. "All right then. If you'll help." He climbed out of bed and followed Gibbs into the bathroom. 

"So, if this sex doesn't get measured on the normal scale," Gibbs asked, turning the water on and testing the temperature with one hand, "what scale does it get measured on?" 

Tony pretended to ponder that for a moment. "I don't know," he said at last. "I think you might need a scale all your own." 

"You need more than one experience to develop a whole scale," Gibbs commented. 

Tony grinned at him. "Well, yeah. You willing to help me with that?" 

Gibbs's lips curved into an outright smile. "I think I can lend a hand." 

\--End--


End file.
